


If That's What You Wanted (Phan Fluff)

by thegirlwholikestowrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholikestowrite/pseuds/thegirlwholikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both appreciated each other's company at that moment, it helped them unclench the tied knots in them. It made them feel comforted, cared for. Dan looked away from Phil's ocean blue eyes, it was too beautful for Dan to stare at it. Those eyes mattered. Those eyes were worth more than Dan himself. At least, that's what Dan thought. Having Phil next to him, everything was okay. After all, what's the worst that can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If That's What You Wanted (Phan Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, let me know if you like this. Kudos, comments whatever. You can point out anything you see bad, or incomplete. I know it is not perfect :/

He struggled to keep his eyes closed, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t sleep. He was anxious, that was one thing. His stomach grumbled as he tossed and turned the whole night, not knowing next door, Phil was the same. He slowly reached for his phone on the bedside table and checked the time; 4.21. It was too late to go to sleep, and too early to get up, he decided to stay in bed. He knew he had to get some rest, but he knew didn’t mean he would be able to. He didn’t know how long it had been, but he found himself sleeping, one arm dangling to the side. He could finally ease his nerves, for a while at least.  
Phil played with his hands nervously; he wasn’t sure about waking Dan up yet. He smiled to himself and smoothed his shirt, getting out of the warmth of the bed. It was still early, but it was light in the room. He rushed to the kitchen quietly and started brewing coffee for Dan and himself, 3 sugars like usual. He grabbed the mugs from the top shelf and laid them on the counter. He had done this a thousand times, but this time it felt different. His hands were slightly shaking as he poured the coffee. He filled them up and went in Dan’s room. He was awake.  
“’Morning, you are early.” It was unusual, but today was unusual so he didn’t question it. Dan sleepily rubbed his eyes and got up, smiling to Phil, who couldn’t take his eyes off of Dan, h exceptionally looked beautiful today.  
“So are you.” He breathed deeply, his eyes cheery like always. He watched Phil’s slow and tense movements as he sighed and rested the mugs on his table.  
“I guess so. Let’s get ready; we don’t want to be late.”  
Dan reached for the mug, nodding Phil a quick thank you. He was suddenly thankful for Phil’s sheer presence; it helped him unclench the knots in his stomach. Phil was thinking the same thing about the young boy as he sipped his coffee.  
“I am so nervous, Phil. What if-” Phil walked over to Dan and messed with his Hobbit hair, it looked cute that way, but he was persistent on straightening it.  
“We will do great. Don’t worry.” Dan playfully shoved Phil away and plugged his flat iron. He made a quick trip to the bathroom and took a shower, letting Phil get in after him. He quickly dried himself with the towel and looked for clean clothes. He had to look presentable. He decided to go for casual black jeans and white button down shirt. He was busy with his hair when Phil walked in, the damp towel wrapped around him. He couldn’t help but smile, he was cute.  
“Hurry up, Phil. We are going to be late.” He got up and put on some perfume. He was tired, moving required fighting for it, but it was going to be worth it. It had to.  
“Why do you insist on making your hair look like that? It is better natural.”  
“Said the boy who dyes his hair periodically.” He rolled his eyes and put the perfume bottle down. Phil ignored him, he looked too distracting for him to care about a snarky comment.  
“What do you want for breakfast, we have time for some pancakes. Pancakes would be nice.”  
“I don’t think my stomach will accept that, I don’t want to vomit everywhere in the middle of the interview, right?”  
Phil nodded, for a nervous stomach tied with knots; pancakes weren’t really a good idea. He regretted saying it, he felt stupid, like he did most of the time. He chose to ignore it this time and got dressed, matching Dan. It was cheesy and lame but when Dan saw it, he was happy. If he was, then Phil was okay with doing whatever cheesy act of affection and care. Only if Dan would notice.  
Dan smiled as Phil entered the room, wearing the exact same clothes, hair fixed, wearing his glasses. He did a catwalk and a spin; he was so goofy and adorable. Dan had to hold himself from kissing him. Only if he would give him a cue to let him know it was okay. Only if.  
“We will look amazing Phil.”  
“We already do. Let’s go.” He grabbed his house keys and phone, fallowing Dan down the steps, then out the door. They were taking the subway, but it was a short walk from here. They casually chatted and ignored their need of confirmation that everything would okay. That could wait for a little, it was Dan and Phil time. It was the only time they got to be themselves, a stupid interview wouldn’t take that from them. Except the interview wasn’t stupid, and they were too nervous to chat casually anyways. Phil shot Dan a sideways glance as they entered BBC, checking if he was okay. He was such a worrier sometimes. Dan would be okay.  
“Phil, I think I am going to throw up.”  
“Dan! You can’t throw up here, I mean, in front of the building. Wait! Are you joking?”  
“Do I look like I am joking Phil?!”  
Phil looked at him, his face was pale. He was actually going to throw up. Phil looked around and pushed Dan to the bushes, helped him up when he was done regurgitating. They went in the building without no one seeing them, Phil shoved Dan in the restroom and helped him wash his face. He looked better now.  
“That’s much better Daniel. Try not to throw up during the interview, yeah?”  
“Shut up.” Joking aside, he was worried about Dan, he looked too nervous. It was understandable considering Dan was the awkward one, but normally he was at least somewhat decently confident. This time, not so much. Phil put his hand on Dan’s back hesitantly, as if telling him he was here, there was no need to worry. Dan smiled in appreciation. Phil was his treasure.  
“Dan Howell, Phil Lester. Mr. Bradbury is waiting for you inside.” They looked at each other one last time before going in, they forced a smile and walked in. Here we go.


End file.
